Splashed into You
by ShivaVixen
Summary: No matter how you look at it, water would always be their common element . . . even if he didn't realize it. One Shot, set after Z is for Zenith.


**I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters. There would have been a kick butt season three, and certain people would have gotten powered up . . . **

**Warning: Spoilers for the end of Season Two, Z is for Zenith, but not too bad, I think.**

**And now:**

**Splashed into You**

"Watch Taranee, make sure she and her friends don't talk to questionable people . . . I wonder if Mom could be anymore paranoid." Peter Cook strapped on his skates. "Like I can stop a snowstorm that causes damage." The girls were already skating with their respective others, except for Irma, who was flirting with the boy who was selling hot cocoa. As he walked to the rink, he collided with someone carry a cup of said hot beverage.

SPLASH! Both went down.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" Peter blinked at the pretty freckled red head that had walked into him. Her large eyes were horrified. "Hang on! I have a tissue or a napkin, somewhere . . ." She started to check her pockets.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Peter checked the spot. "It won't stain."

"I'm so sorry!" She looked like she didn't know what to do.

"Hey, it's okay, I forgive you." Peter absently checked her out, she was cute and shapely . . . might as well make the best of it, "I'm Peter, Peter Cook. May I have the name of the one who tried to give Hot Cocoa with marshmallows to my jacket?" The girl giggled.

"Cassandra. Cassandra Westenra. Though I prefer Cassidy." She helped him up. "Wait, Cook? Like Taranee Cook?"

"Yeah, she's my sister."

"Oh! I met her yesterday at school. She and her friends help me find my locker." She smiled. "She invited me to meet them here. You know, see some of the winter hang out spots, since Shell Beach is too cold to swim in."

"Not if you have a dry or wetsuit. I go surfing sometimes."

"Really? I always wanted to learn, but I'm a bit of a klutz." The more the two talked, the more they began to like each other.

Through Winter and Spring, they began to hang out more and more. As they did, Peter found out a lot about her. She had moved in with her great grandmother after her father died, she called her Mama, because she was the only one she had close enough. She loved the beach, especially floating in the waves, though she loved any type of water she could swim in. She had a tiny streak of vanity and was very flirty, but she was compassionate and empathetic with everyone and wanted to be a pediatrician. She was also extremely fun, and wasn't too big on chick flicks and would watch comedy movies with him, and even introduced him to some older ones.

That summer, he taught her to surf. Or tried to.

SPLASH!

"You got up too soon."

SPLASH!

"Don't jerk around so much, just relax . . . be one with the board and the wave . . ."

"That's it you're doing it, you've got it!"

SPLASH! THUD!

"Oomph!" She had wiped both of them out. When the tumble of water, boards, and bodies finally stopped, she was right on top of him. "Well, you **had** it." She pulled off his chest so she could look at his face.

"I think the world is laughing at me." Her body was vibrating against his for a moment, before she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" His brain was short circuiting.

"You have seaweed in your dreads." She couldn't breathe, she rolled off him and kept laughing. "You look like a merman!" He gave a rueful smile as he pulled a strand of seaweed out of his hair. She had some in hers too, though a couple strands of it managed to wrap around her head like a circlet.

"So, if I'm a merman, would you be a mermaid?" He gave her another moment of laughter, before he splashed her with water.

"Hey!" She grinned and splashed back. Forgetting the surfing lesson, they had a splash fight, and Peter managed to tackle her in the waves. He wasn't sure later if he had even thought about it or not, but he pulled her close and kissed her. He felt her stiffen a second, before . . . _she kissed him back._ A large slightly cold wave shocked them out of it, but their smiles didn't fade.

"I love you, Cassidy."

"I love you too, Peter." She smiled, "Who knew it would take me this long to find you." _I guess I owe Rissy a thank you. If she hadn't brought me back, I never would have met Peter . . ._

"Shall we continue the lesson?" Peter brought her back to reality.

"Mm, surfing lesson or kissing lesson, teach?" She smiled as her hands held his. "After all, practice makes perfect, and I'm sorely out of practice . . . I think I can do better."

"You know . . . So do I." He brought her close and kissed her.

CLICK! They both jerked apart to see Taranee and her boyfriend. Taranee with her camera out.

"Figured you like a shot of this," The two smiled as they backed up. "I'll get you each a copy."

"You'd better." Cassidy smiled as the two went off. "Now, where were we?"

SPLASH!

**Okay, so, this is a total non cannon pairing, but with Cassidy back from the dead and looking to be a little older than the girls (no clue how old she was when she died, but I'm assuming Highschool senior with her prom comment . . . she either went as a junior or she died after senior prom.) I figured she would enroll to finish the year, and her mother would have been brought in on her secret life that got her killed. I like Peter, think he's sweet, and if we stick with the shows canon, Cornelia's still with Caleb and probably not gonna break up anytime soon. **

**Anyway, my goal was to create a believable pairing using canon characters . . . so did I make it?**

**Also plan on making another story, with this pairing being an established relationship, so I hope it works . . .**


End file.
